Midnight Gift
by Magicanus
Summary: BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR DAYDREAMINGDRAGON220! HOPE YOU LIKE!


A/N: A long overdue fic for my best friend on DeviantArt, DayDreamingDragon220, who did a mini comic by the same name which this fic is based off of. Go look her up, she's awesome. Sorry this took so long. I really should have gotten this done earlier. After all, it involves one of my favorite ships. X3

 **Midnight Gift**

"You want me to get a what?" The turquoise dragon asked.

"A Fire Rose," the bat-winged, dark-haired elf repeated himself. "Can you find one, Dreamer?"

The dragon thought about it for a second before a mischievous grin crossed her face. "This wouldn't have something to do with Firefly, would it Draculelf?" Dreamer asked, already knowing the answer.

The gray-skinned elf glared in response, prompting a giggle from the portal master, before she continued to think about the bat elf's request. A Fire Rose was perhaps one of the most rarest flowers in Skylands, only outstripped by the color-changing elemental flowers in terms of how difficult it was to find them. In theory, Dreamer could locate and extract one using a dimensional dream gate, but the problem was getting enough energy to find one. It was easy for a dream dragon like herself to teleport using the dream world and she could even take a living thing with her, but pulling an inanimate object, even if it was filled with magic like the Fire Rose would be much more difficult. There were only so many people in Skylands who had that much magical power, and the only one she knows personally is...

 _Standing right behind you_ a voice suddenly spoke within her head, and she whipped her wing around, smacking the invisible violet dragon's snout in the process. "OW! What was that for?"

"You know how I feel about sneaking up on me," Dreamer scolded the other dragon. "And I also told you not to read my thoughts after the last time."

"I could still blackmail you with that information," Mage said as he blinked his two different eyes.

"You could, but you won't because I have information on you too," Dreamer said with a grin.

"Touche," Mage said as he walked past Dreamer over to Draculelf. "Now, about that Fire Flower..."

"No," Draculelf immediately said. "I am not having you involved in this."

"Great, then I guess you'll have to find someone else with enough energy to power an entire city for an eternity," Mage countered, putting his fore claw on his chin in mock thought. "Let's see, there's the guy who wants to kill all Skylanders, that women who wants to destroy the Light Riders, and, oh yeah, the being that wants you dead. As you can see, you don't have many options."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Dreamer interjected before Draculelf could argue back. "He's right. I don't have enough power to pull an inanimate object through the Dream World. Mage is the one of the only people I know who has that kind of power, and the only one who would be _willing_ to do it."

Draculelf glared at both Portal Masters, trying to decide whether or not to accept Mage's help, until he finally gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine."

"Oh, and you'll be owing me a favor for this," Mage suddenly interjected.

"How about I don't kill you after this?" Drac snarled in reply.

"Fair enough. Now then," Mage said as his right, blue eye turned yellow like his left, draconic eye and both eyes glowed with energy. "Let's get that flower."

(Refer to DayDreamingDragon220's comic by the same name(trollololololollolololol(don't worry, there will be shipping fluff later)))

Draculelf was hanging from a branch in a tree, having just delivered the flower. He was trying to stay hidden from...

"Wow, talk about mysterious loner."

...him.

"Seriously, you just fly by the window, drop the flower inside and just fly away into the night?" Mage said as he laid down on a nearby branch of the same tree in his human form, which consisted of blonde hair with purple markings that constantly shifted and a violet trench coat-like robe. "I mean, where's the passion in that? Are you just trying to give her this image of a mysterious and beautiful creature of the night or something? Because let me tell you, you may as well be flirting with her like a total goofball considering she already has a pretty clear image of you. How much has she seen of you though..."

"Is there something you wanted?" Draculelf interrupted Mage before he could get too in depth with that thought.

"Actually, yes," the portal master said, turning his body over to look at Drac with a disapproving look. "I want you to try to stop this silly tsundere shtick you've got going on."

"Stop my what now?" Drac asked in mild surprise, not recognizing the word Mage used.

"Think about it for a second," said the portal master. "You and Firefly have been a...whatever you want to call you two for quite a while now, and every time you two have engaged in anything, how you say, lovey dovey, it's almost always been Firefly who has initiated it."

Drac tried to think of a way to combat Mage's statement, but found he couldn't. He was right. Firefly was the one who was always trying to get closer to him, while he always kept her at arm's length unless Firefly closed the distance.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" asked Drac, sighing in defeat for the second time that night.

"Hold to the promise you made earlier and not kill me after this," Mage replied with a mischievous grin as both his eyes glowed blue.

"Wha-?" Draculelf started to ask before his mouth was sealed by a strange purple energy and he felt a strong pull of gravity sending him flying in the direction of the Light Rider's home...

OOOOOOOOOO

Firefly was sitting below the window, holding the fire flower in her hands, when she heard a whooshing sound coming from above her. Looking up she saw Draculelf suspended in the air before he dropped down in front of her. She immediately rushed over to the bat-elf, noticing specks of purple floating away from his mouth. Firefly recognized it as Mage's handiwork, and realized what more or less must have happened.

"I swear to the Ancients I will kill that blonde-haired bra-" Drac muttered before immediately blushing as Firefly wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for the flower," Firefly whispered to him.

"Y-your welcome," Drac said, his blush growing in intensity. He decided that he should just punch the portal master in the face later...

OOOOOOOOOO

"Drac is totally gonna punch you in the face later," Dreamer said to Mage as the two portal masters relaxed in the tree.

"It'll be a thankful punch," Mage replied back with a genuine smile.

 _ **A/N**_

OH MY GOD I FORGOT HOW NICE IT IS TO ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING! XD  
Anyway, the main reason that I was able to finish this is because at the time of this story's publishing, it's Dreamer's birthday. Happy Birthday girl! You deserve all the love and cake and balloons in the world for being able to stay friends with a person like me for so long. Seriously, I have NO idea how you stand me. XD

Have a happy birthday and stay Magical Dreamer!


End file.
